Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relates to an application management system, and more particularly, to a system and method for monitoring and managing one or more objects and individual networking components on a consolidated platform across data centers.
Description of the Related Art
Delivery of application and management of objects in network is critical for application owners and network administrators. Existing tools are not supported by development teams, as there are multiple different tools with each of them running on an independent script. Collaboration among the tools is essential for the efficient functioning of the system. Existing applications are independent of each other with an access restricted to concerned independent teams. Thus, an unreasonable amount of time and resources are spent on writing scripts every time a team needs to monitor objects outside the scope of access. Also, there is no single-view visibility of an application across networking components running on multiple data centers to manage objects.
Device/object level operations on management tools make routing traffic among data centers difficult and unnecessarily complex. This amplifies the risk of errors and difficulties in setting up and altering rules to serve traffic. Monitoring of applications/objects, studying statistics, managing certificates and gauging the health of applications are highly complex in existing systems. An increased number of independent tools render migration/upgrading of network tools almost impossible. Also, fixing issues consumes time, which is very critical in industries like banking, healthcare, and the like where data management is critical.
The most common solution for application delivery and object management are provided by device vendors themselves. However, these solutions monitor the objects and give a device-centric view of the network, which does not meet the requirements of application owners, and network administrators to monitor network components.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system to monitor and manage one or more objects (e.g., a rule of firewall device, a certificate, a domain name system (DNS) record, objects of application delivery controller (ADC) device, a firewall device, an ADC device, and a server) across data centers.